Dirección
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: De los caminos para los que la vida no nos tiene preparados
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores intelectuales. NA al final de los drabbles, lo prometo.**

I wanna have your babies

Casi tan rápido como la frase abandonó sus labios, sus manos se dirigieron hasta su boca para cubrirla en un intento desesperado por retener las palabras que ya habían sido dichas un segundo atrás. Dio una profunda inhalación y rogó porque aquello no hubiera sido más que un susurro no mayor al leve aleteo de un mosquito en el medio del caos de la ciudad, suplicó a Arceus, el cielo, la suerte o el Karma, porque Ash estuviera distraído, tan lejos del mundo como solía estarlo, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ignorándola principalmente a ella; Todas sus oraciones parecieron fundirse en el vano delirio de su mente atormentada cuando la vista sorprendida del joven entrenador se volvió hacia ella con una mezcla entre sorpresa e intriga, sus ojos marrones se habían fijado sobre su rostro con expectación mientras el muchacho parpadeaba con rapidez un par de veces. Sintió su rostro palidecer y enrojecer todo en una misma vez y creyó por un instante que se desvanecería de un momento a otro, vio como el azabache abría su boca con toda la intención de decir algo pero ninguna palabra fue formulada y finalmente volvió a cerrarla sólo para estrechar su vista sobre la de ella como si buscara el sentido del universo dentro de sus ojos, luego volvió a abrir sus orbes color chocolate y parpadeó un par de veces más sin despegar ni un segundo su atención del-cada vez más colorado-rostro de la pelirroja frente a él. Deseo que se la tragara la tierra, que algún rayo cayera de las nubes densas sobre ellos y la fulminara en aquel instante, o que Arceus apareciera de pronto y la reclamara como sacrificio humano, cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien en realidad, incluso las usuales interrupciones cotidianas podrían suceder y de nada tendría que quejarse, pero ese día el universo parecía estar particularmente en su contra y nada paso en el lapso de tiempo entre la infame frase de ella, y el actual duelo de miradas que sostenían en el medio de aquel bosque.

Era una excursión, sólo una estúpida excursión, una salida de dos mejores amigos que habían decidido pasar el día juntos y a solas, nada malo podía ocurrir, ¿cierto?, ¡¿CIERTO?!, pero entonces la conversación había surgido de la nada y en el medio de un torbellino de palabras que ni ella misma lograba recordar había salido la sucesión de palabras más estúpida que había dicho en su vida entera-y eso ya era bastante decir- , y ahora todo estaba ahí, con él mirándola como si la teoría de la relatividad tuviera que ser desafiada, mientras ella sólo deseaba que aquello hubiera sido olvidado, la tensión que se había condensado en el ambiente pareció alcanzar un increíble crescendo cuando el moreno dio un paso hacia ella de forma decidida, y se detuvo sólo a medio metro de distancia. Luego, como si de un globo lleno al que le hubieran abierto la boquilla se tratara, aquella densidad pareció esfumarse dejando tras de sí una estela de incredulidad al tiempo que el preguntaba:

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

El mundo tembló bajo sus pies.


	2. Boom clap

Boom Clap

¡Boom clap!

Desgarró el cielo mientras la negrura en el mismo se hacía más densa, las nubes se amontonaban unas sobre otras como motas de algodón apretujadas en algún frasco repleto en la mesa mayo de algún departamento de enfermería. Hacía frío pero la caminata parecía disipar aquella sensación mientras sus mentes divagaban en el centro de aquella conversación surgida después de su viaje al nuevo parque para cuidados de los Pokémon inaugurado recientemente por el –ahora famoso-, investigador Gary Oak.

-Fue divertido.-comentó Ash sonriente dirigiendo su mirada marrón a la hermosa pelirroja que mantenía la marcha al lado de él.

-Sí.-contestó ella para finalmente sonreír con malicia y añadir.-Sobre todo la paliza que te dio Gary en la Arena, ese sí que fue un espectáculo.-

El azabache frunció el entrecejo con indignación al tiempo que bufaba con molestia.

-¡Oye!, ¡lo tenía todo bajo control!-

-Claro que sí Señor Maestro Pokémon…admítelo, te dieron una paliza.-exclamó la joven de ojos color jade mientras intentaba disimular una risita al tiempo que señalaba divertida a su enfurruñado acompañante.

-Fue casi un empate.-refutó Ash en un murmullo, al tiempo que Misty soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Por supuesto que sí…-respondió ella con ironía.-Si llamas empate a perder al minuto 5 de la batalla…sí, podríamos decir que fue empate.-

Esta vez el muchacho detuvo su andar para fijar su completa atención en la joven que ahora estaba un paso delante de él, ante esto ella también detuvo su marcha y se volvió para encararlo.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera suena terrible.-dijo de pronto el moreno cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras fruncía más el entrecejo dando la impresión total de un niño pequeño al que le han arrebatado su caramelo favorito.

-Alguien tiene que bajar tu ego Ash, y si no soy yo, entonces ¿quién?-la sonrisa de la joven se mantenía en su rostro, vibrante pero serena, completamente mística y maravillosa, y por supuesto aquellas impresiones parecieron turbar al joven maestro Pokémon quién termino por enrojecer ante sus propios pensamientos. Tragó en seco.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-respondió finalmente.-No hay nadie mejor que tú para eso.-

Esta vez fueron los ojos color jade de ella lo que parecieron brillar de felicidad, como si sonrieran, ella en todo su conjunto era increíblemente luminosa y etérea y Ash se preguntó porque no había notado eso antes; El hilo de sus pensamiento fue interrumpido por el repentino gesto de Misty, quién volvió su mirada hacia su lado derecho y se permitió ensanchar su sonrisa aún más.

-¡Wow!-exclamó con júbilo la chica de súbito.- ¡Estamos sobre un puente, y mira que lago más hermoso!-y con dichas palabras dio un par de zancadas hasta el borde de aquella inmensa estructura en busca de una mejor contemplación del paisaje extendido ante ellos, apoyando sus brazos sobre el barandal inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante buscando la posición más cómoda que le permitiera perderse en la visión de aquel escenario natural.

A ella siempre le había gustado el agua, era una cuestión de espíritu, o al menos, esa era la impresión que le daba a Ash, el mar, los ríos, el agua en sí todo rememoraba a Misty, su fuerza, su claridad, su profundidad y sus misterios, ella y el agua, era como si fueran uno, y aquella idea parecía ser aún más concisa cuando miraba dentro de sus bellos ojos aguamarina, era como ahogarse, hundirse en el para siempre de aguas cristalinas que se adueñaban de tu alma mientras inundaban tu corazón envolviéndote en sus profundidades para nunca dejarse ir.

¡Boom clap!

Las gotas pequeñas comenzaron a notarse dispersas por la superficie, hasta ese momento, inalterable de aquella enorme extensión de agua, pequeñas gotas inoportunas, sin sincronía, distantes entre sí, pero producto de un mismo origen. Fue entonces cuando él decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba ella, tomando su lugar a su lado; Dirigió su mirada hacia el lago por un instante viendo como ahora las gotas de lluvia parecían aumentar más la constancia de sus apariciones sobre la superficie de todo. Luego, cansado de mirar aquello se volvió hacia la chica a su lado, su bello perfil enmarcado por aquel melancólico fondo gris en el centro de aquella ciudad, sus ojos intensos y profundos, sus facciones armoniosas, y toda su belleza enmarcada por aquella brillante cabellera pelirroja, deslumbrante como el sol al caer el atardecer; Y entonces… y entonces…

¡BOOM CLAP! Algo dentro de su pecho pareció retumbar con sonoridad atronadora, una y otra y otra vez hasta que pudo sentirlo en sus oídos y en su garganta, el cuerpo paralizado, los sentidos aumentados y todo él perdido en un trance que se debatía entre el sueño y la realidad. Sus ojos se encontraron en el medio de aquel choque de sensaciones, ¡BOOM CLAP!, y algo estallaría dentro de sí, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo?

-¿Te pasa algo Ash?-pregunta ella y su mirada guarda preocupación y desconcierto, y él sólo siente como la garganta se le seca de repente, las ideas se vuelcan en tropel unas sobre otras en su mente y aunque quiere hablar sus labios no se mueven, ningún sonido se forma en su garganta.

-¡Holaaaa!...¡Tierra llamando a Ash!, ¿Me escuchas?- llama ella mientras agita su mano frente a él buscando alguna señal de que lo ha recuperado; Es entonces cuando lo nota, no es ostentoso, ni mucho menos, de hecho es bastante sencillo, pero no había reparado en él hasta ese instante, una pequeña argolla de oro reposa en el dedo anular de la chica y ese pequeño detalle parece traerlo a la realidad de inmediato. No lo había notado, estaba tan feliz de haberla reencontrado después de tanto años que jamás hubo reparado en sus manos. Parpadeó un par de veces esperando que aquello fuera una ilusión, una mala pasada de su cabeza, una alucinación de su atormentada mente que le reprochaba la tardanza con la que había dado de frente con sus sentimientos, pero el objeto no desaparecía, permanecía ahí, tan real como cuando se dio cuenta de su existencia.

Enfrentó su mirada con la de ella, e inspiró con cierto temor.

-¿Estás casada?-preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

La chica cesó de agitar su mano y la llevó a su pecho para observar el anillo que portaba y luego dirigir su mirada hacia el joven frente a ella, rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, sí…un poco…-

¡Boom clap!

Tronó en el cielo y la repentina tormenta los empapó.


	3. I Write Sins not Tragedies

I Write Sins not Tragedies

Misty corrió…

Corrió en dirección contraria a sus sueños y anhelos, corrió lejos de su hogar y un lugar que le correspondía pero que no le llenaba, corrió lejos del recuerdo de aquel amor de juventud que aún ahora marcaba las manecillas de su reloj, corrió lejos de todos y de todo lo que le era conocido porque era hora de adentrarse en aquello que era nuevo, porque ya era tiempo de sobrevivir la angustia y no vivir la apatía.

Misty corrió…

Y vivió en todas partes, a veces con techo, a veces bajo las estrellas, a veces comiendo manjares, a veces en completa inanición, acompañada de su valor y su espíritu, de sus únicos amigos, sus Pokémon, siempre junto a ella, en épocas difíciles y en épocas felices, en tragedias y en dichas; Misty corría y recorría el mundo ávida de encontrarse, ávida de olvidar, aunque el pasado era un cazador persistente que la perseguía en las sombras de la noche despertando sus memorias escondidas en el recoveco más oscuro de su mente, en donde aquél amor por un chico moreno de cabello negro azabache y ojos color chocolate, residía, esperando el día en que pudiera elevarse nuevamente de entre aquella oscuridad arrasándolo todo, como ya antes lo había hecho, dejándola sin nada, como siempre había estado; Por eso Misty corría, lejos de Ash, de su familia, de todo lo que estuviera impregnado de él, y corriendo el mundo se enfrentó miradas indiscretas, cotilleos constantes, el prejuicio injusto de personas que creían saber lo que ella era pero no tenían idea de absolutamente nada.

No lo iba a negar, había tenido algunos romances de verano durante su andar, nada demasiado serio, nada demasiado profundo, nunca como con _él_. Por supuesto y aunque intentara borrar el recuerdo de quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, era consciente de que nadie sabía que tan buena era la memoria hasta que intentabas olvidar algo, y entonces todos los detalles que creías jamás haber visto, se encontraban justo ahí, vívidos, nítidos, reales y por más que quisiera borrarlos parecían aferrarse a cada circunvolución de tu cerebro negándose a desaparecer; Tal vez era por eso que nunca pareció interesada en ningún otro hombre en particular, tal vez era por eso que muchos de ellos, rechazados y heridos, hicieran circular aquellas calumnias de su persona que ella había aprendido con el paso de los años a ignorar, tal vez era que el recuerdo de Ash Ketchum estaba tan metido entre su piel, tan enredado en su alma, que quizás, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Misty dejó de correr…y por un segundo no lo evoca a la memoria cuando se siente indignada y furiosa mientras Alex, (si es que recordaba bien el nombre de aquel entrometido cretino), se soba la mejilla con mirada sorprendida y un gesto ligeramente adolorido.

" _Perdona no quería importunarte."_ dice él y se aleja de ahí, sin hacer mayor escándalo, sin decir ningún reclamo, él simplemente se va, y por un instante su imagen y el sentimiento de enojo que hierve en su interior es todo lo que Misty tiene en la cabeza.

El día siguiente después de meses enteros de días siguientes Misty parece haber dejado su vida atrás y haber comenzado en el ahora, Alex está ahí por supuesto, después de dieciséis bofetones, quince leyes del hielo, catorce intentos de conversación, 65 platicas de amigos, 13 citas, 90 días de noviazgo, muchísimos primeros besos, una primera vez y todas las noches que siguieron a esa y entonces ella cree que ya todo ha tomado su lugar en la vida, que todo está donde debería estar, y que es bueno que haya dejado de correr.

Misty sabe…sabía que era hora de sentar cabeza cuando Alex llega sonriente hasta ella, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en los labios tiernamente, mientras le pide que espere y de su bolsillo saca alguna pequeña caja de terciopelo negro…

" _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ pregunta él y ella sabe que no tiene que pensarlo, que la respuesta evidente es sí, y sin embargo algo dentro de sí se revuelve inquieto. Alex no se parece en nada a su pasado, él no tiene el cabello negro, ni los ojos chocolate, él no tiene la piel tan tostada ni es de la estatura que ella lo suele recordar, pero Alex es Alex y es tranquilo y sensato, no como su pasado, y es bueno y amable, y aunque en eso si parezcan, Alex la quiere, y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella, y no como su pasado. Por eso cuando el _"Sí"_ sale de su boca, se siente tan natural que no vuelve a cuestionarlo, porque Alex es Alex, y es su ahora.

Misty escucha… Misty escucha los rumores mientras camina por el pasillo hacia el altar, parece que nadie le perdona lo que no conoce de ella y es imposible no juzgarla por lo que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, y tal vez eso la haga dudar un poco, pero cuando llega hasta Alex quién le sonríe radiante…

" _Calma, todo saldrá bien..."_

Ella asiente y sonríe también, por que la cosas de antes deben de quedarse atrás, porque ella ha cerrado la puerta de su pasado para que ningún fantasma del mismo pueda escabullirse a su ahora, y sin embargo aquel pequeño fragmento de memoria, ese en el que habita en muchacho de cabello azabache, oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, con un sueño tan grande como su torpeza aparece en el centro de su mente, es apenas un breve segundo, un instante que de ser ignorado hubiera sido inexistente, pero que fue captado y que por un segundo casi logra que ella se cuestione todo. Sacude la cabeza un poco y desvanece el pensamiento para que no pueda volver a alcanzarla, no ahora, no en su ahora.

" _Acepto"_ dice el, y ahora los votos se dirigen a ella.

Y sí, Misty pudo haberse quedado en ciudad Ceruleon, en su gimnasio, con su papeleo, esperando y amando por siempre el recuerdo de aquel pasado que la cazaba todas las noches y despertando cada mañana con la vana esperanza de verlo nuevamente, como tiempo atrás; sí, pudo haber vivido en aquella estabilidad por siempre, pero aunque aquello sonara terriblemente romántico…aunque hubiera habido días en que ella misma temió haber dejado de lado un plan de su vida muy bien estructurado, aquel guión parecía restringirla, ella no podía seguir de aquella manera, porque ella…

" _Acepto"_

…Ella escribe pecados no tragedias…


	4. Love Lost

Love Lost

Misty le prometió que iba a volver, y él le creyó…

Misty no rompía sus promesas y esta vez era a él a quién le tocaba esperar, con el corazón en la garganta, con la ansiedad de su insomnio, con la interminable angustia de querer saber y al mismo tiempo desear ignorar.

Misty volvió, y cuando la vio bajar de aquel avión, no pudo evitar sonreír, porque se le veía hermosa y radiante y llena de un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ella, porque era ella, celestial y etérea, y porque, tal vez, producto de un anhelo escondido en lo más profundo de su ser desde hacía ya demasiados años, fuera que se permitía observarla realmente por primera vez. No pudo evitar reparar en el hombre que caminaba un poco por atrás de ella, era alto, tal vez un poco incluso más que él, de facciones serias, de porte elegante, y sonrisa cálida y amable, y no, no se parecía en nada a él, en aquella inevitable comparación que vino a su mente , en aquella competencia que ahora parecía ser lo único que ocupaba su mente, él, que era el pasado de ella, no se parecía en nada a lo que había elegido como su futuro, y por un instante desea desaparecer; Entonces ella amplía más su sonrisa y corre emocionada hacia él, vibrante, sonriente, con aquel cabello que emula al fuego, con aquellos ojos que parecen tormenta, con toda su presencia avasalladora, y por un momento Ash se permite pensar que lo ha elegido a él, que ha dejado al otro atrás, (muy muy atrás), que cuando le prometió que volvía en realidad quería decir que lo hacía totalmente, que regresaba a él, a sus brazos, a su corazón, a pertenecerle, y sonríe y abre los brazos para recibirla porque por un breve instante la esperanza lo invade mientras la alegría crece dentro de sí, cree firmemente en que su amor se había perdido y lo han vuelto a encontrar…

Y entonces, en el medio de aquel abrazo efusivo que comparten, lo siente, aquello que por un instante parece apenas imperceptible y que tal vez hubiera podido ignorar pero no lo hace, y cuando ella se separa no puede más que dirigir su mirada hacia ella para observarla atentamente mientras ella ríe y habla y dice un millón de cosas a las que realmente en ese instante no está poniendo atención porque está demasiado ocupado viéndola a ella, realmente a ella, preguntándose cual es esta vez la diferencia que no ha logrado notar, aquel detalle que se le escapa ahora que la ve por segunda vez, y se detiene, sabe que algo no está bien pero no logra discernir el qué; Ese brillo en Misty parece diferente, y esa sonrisa en ella también y todo el aire se vuelve más pesado porque detrás de ellos está aquel hombre, sonriente y alegre, con aquel mismo brillo que parece inundarla a ella, con ese extraño fulgor que...

Entonces lo ve, ve aquel pequeño abultamiento en el vientre de Misty, ese que no es discordante a su figura a pesar de ser nuevo, ese que parece tan natural, que por un momento y casi piensa que siempre ha estado ahí. Y entonces entiende todo, y cualquier cosa que pudo haber creído, y cualquier fantasía que se hubiera hecho en la cabeza, sobre el final idílico digno de comedia romántica se desvanece de pronto mientras Alex se acerca hasta ellos y rodea a Misty con un brazo mientras alarga la manos hacia él al tiempo que Misty sonríe y le dirige una mirada llena de resplandor.

"Este es Alex" luego se vuelve hacia el hombre que la mantiene sujeta y su sonrisa parece aún más brillante, más cómoda, más natural como solía ser antes cuando estaba con él, como antes, cuando él era un idiota y estaba dejando ir, lentamente, lo que ahora deseaba con tanto fervor que dolía, y que se había convertido en la única cosa a la que jamás podría aspirar. Ella se vuelve a él y le sonríe, más serena y calma.

"Este es Ash" dice señalándolo, y aquel hombre sonríe aún más mientras le mira fijamente con sus ojos color miel.

"Mucho gusto" Al tiempo que él siente como, en un acto reflejo, corresponde a su saludo, se dan un amistoso apretón de manos breve, y responde "Igualmente" aunque no sea verdad; No le da gusto conocerlo, quisiera en realidad no haberlo conocido nunca, en verdad quisiera mejor que nunca tuviera ningún tipo de conexión con su vida, pasada o futura, pero ahí está, al lado de ella, ambos radiantes y él siendo testigo de aquella escena que parece desgarrarlo por dentro, vuelve de nuevo su mirada hacia el pequeño y abultado abdomen de Misty y se pregunta si debería cuestionar algo que parece tan evidente, ¿De verdad desea saberlo?; La lucha interna se desata dentro de él y traga en seco mientras su mejor amiga lo mira curiosa, y su acompañante parece desconcertado por un segundo. Ash los mira e intenta sonreír de lado.

"¿Estás embarazada?" pregunta finalmente y sabe que no necesita respuesta cuando la pareja delante de sus ojos sonríe auténticamente y Alex envuelve con ambos brazos la cintura de Misty, mientras esta coloca sus manos sobre donde están posadas las de él.

"Quería darte la sorpresa" exclama ella, y Alex la besa tierna y cortamente en la mejilla para que luego aquel par de ojos se fijen en él, quién ahora siente como le falta el aire, y como el espacio parece volverse más pequeño a su alrededor. No hay marcha atrás, no hay vuelta de hoja, Misty y él perdieron su amor, y entre las ruinas de aquello que ellos destruyeron con los años y la lejanía, con las visitas que nunca se dieron, y las llamadas que nunca se hicieron, ahí, en medio de ese caos que fue su incomunicación, apareció alguien, otro…Alex, y Alex…Alex parece un buen hombre, un sujeto sensato, agradable, digno, perfecto para Misty, y él, él no tiene más que hacer más que apretar los dientes, avanzar un paso hacia ellos y abrir los brazos para felicitar a la bella pelirroja.

"Felicidades, te lo mereces" murmura él entre su pelo y su oído y ella le susurra un "Gracias" velado. Porque tiene que resignarse a la pérdida, porque en verdad la ama, y amarla significa decirle eso, y desearle que sea feliz, y decirle que lo invite al bautizo y prometerle ser un padrino estupendo, y todas aquellas tonterías y patrañas que en verdad no quisieras decir pero que de todas formas terminas diciendo, y que al final te das cuenta que estás dispuesto a cumplir.

Abraza al afortunado padre de la criatura y le pide que la cuide como el más grande tesoro ya que si la pierde seguro se hundirá en la desesperación más absoluta y total, y tal vez cuando sepa que la ha perdido ya sea demasiado tarde, mientras el otro contesta que jamás la dejaría ir. Y salen de aquel lugar todos juntos, de rumbo hacia la casa de las hermanas de ella; Ash la mira, de la mano de aquel, y ambos vibrantes y sonrientes, y ella tan bella como nunca antes; La conclusión es que es feliz, y él siente algún pequeño sosiego en el medio de aquel dolor punzante que desde hace un rato le apuntillea en el pecho, una calma que parece respirarse en el aire, y que no entiende en ese momento pero que algo le dice que comprenderá después. Sus ojos e encuentran y ella le sonríe cálida y tiernamente, y él corresponde al gesto…

Su amor se había perdido y lo encontraron nuevamente…de un modo distinto…


	5. Patience

Patience

Sólo ten un poco de paciencia…

Eso le había dicho él y es lo que solía decirse a sí misma cuando la desesperación llegaba de golpe a sofocarla durante los momentos angustiosos en que lo creía más inalcanzable que nunca. Sólo un poco más de paciencia y tal vez, algún día el pudiera mirarla como algo más que sólo una amiga como tantas otras, aunque a veces la esperanza parecía perdida y las posibilidades casi nulas porque Ash, siendo Ash solía aferrarse con fuerza a las cosas y a las personas que significaban algo en su vida, era parte de él ser un necio incorregible, e incluso por instantes podía decir ella que eso formaba parte de su encanto. No lo iba a negar, a veces era increíblemente frustrante ver como él parecía no tener ojos, ni mente, ni corazón para nadie más que no fuera la fabulosa e increíble Misty Waterflower, la reina de los Pokémon acuáticos, la entrenadora que había resurgido de las cenizas después de un periodo de desaparición inexplicable al que le sucedió su reaparición, esta vez en compañía de un marido y un hijo del que el mundo de la farándula no sabían absolutamente nada pero de los que Ash parecía saberlo todo, y como no iba a ser de esa manera si él estaba tan enamorado de aquella, de ella, esa que le había roto el corazón sin miramientos al entrenador. En su fuero interno quería odiarla, deseaba odiarla, pero era imposible, Misty era demasiado agradable, demasiado amable, como para pretender expresar algún sentimiento negativo hacia ella, y tal vez era eso lo que le frustraba más porque al compararse con la líder de gimnasio lo único que podía ver era como las posibilidades de que algún día Ash la pudiera mirar realmente se convertían en casi nulas.

"Heather" exclama él y ella se turba al tiempo que su corazón palpita desbocado en su interior mientras él se aproxima a ella con esa intensa mirada color marrón con la que tantas veces a soñado que se dirijan a ella, no con aquella expresión afectuosa que cualquiera le dedica a un buen amigo, o a un conocido cercano, desea que la mire realmente a ella, a Heather, que no busque a Misty en otros rostros, que no dirija su corazón hacia su imposible nunca correspondido; Ella quiere que él mire alrededor, que se dé cuenta de las cosas que tiene y que le rodean, que no se enfrasque en un pasado irrecuperable que sólo lo ha atormentado desde hace 2 años, (la misma edad que Ethan, el pequeño ahijado del entrenador), ella lo quiere a él, ella quiere salvarlo y que se abra a ella, que le cuente la historia detrás de aquel amor que el calla para asegurar la felicidad de la que dice, es su mejor amiga.

Sólo tiene que intentarlo…

"Misty va a dar una reunión hoy" vuelve a hablar él y ella lo observa, con atenta concentración. "¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

"Claro" responde ella con voz temblorosa intentando ocultar el mar de emociones que la invaden. "Será un placer, ¿Es algo muy formal o…?"

"Oh no, nada demasiado elegante, ya sabes cómo es Misty con esas cosas, no le gustan las pretensiones." Dice él sonriendo y ella nota aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquel que siempre aparece cuando habla de ella, pero también nota ese sutil dejo de tristeza que aparece por un fugaz instante en su mirar, ese que ni el tiempo parece poder borrar de todo su cuerpo, luego lo ve recomponerse y mirarla con curiosidad al saberse observado, ella se ruboriza y decide responder, aunque ninguna pregunta hubiera sido formulada.

"Entonces…¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa, o prefieres que nos encontremos allá?"

"Pasaré por ti a las 7, ¿Te parece?"

"Cl-claro" balbucea ella y se siente un poco tonta de revelarse tan estúpidamente pérdida por él, pero eso no importa, eso ya no importa, porque finalmente no es nada que no sea verdad. "Estás seguro que no te importuna pasar por mi"

"Claro que no" exclama con una sonrisa el moreno para luego caminar hacia la puerta de su despacho dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar; Antes de irse sin embargo se vuelve hacia ella y añade "Por cierto…Gracias, eres una estupenda amiga" para finalmente retirarse con aquel paso distraído y despreocupado que es ya parte de los días y las noches de ella, de sus sueños y sus sufrimientos; Porque sí, ya no sabe desde cuando ha estado enamorada del Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, no recuerda si fue aquella primera vez que lo vio en aquella reunión de la Elite Four cuando Lance los hubo presentado, o si fue cuando les anunciaron que debían trabajar juntos, no recuerda, o no reconoce cuando la convivencia diaria, las bromas y los desvelos en aquella oficina comenzaron a mermar en su corazón haciendo que cayera perdidamente por el azabache.

Se mira al espejo por última vez y se siente un poco cohibida ante su propia imagen, con su cabello rubio recogido perfectamente, con sus ojos grises de largas pestañas que no llevan maquillaje encima, con sus facciones de niña mujer que aun parece conservar de sus años anteriores, con ese vestido rojo entallado que nunca había tenido el valor de usar hasta ahora, el timbre suena y ella corre presurosa hacia la puerta; Es Ash quién la mira perplejo, y lanza un piropo que la hace sonrojar, y luego ambos salen de ahí, en el vehículo de él, en dirección hacia su destino.

Él le ha dicho muchas veces que quiere iniciar de cero su vida, que desea hacer millones de cosas, que no se cierra a nada y que por supuesto necesita encontrar el amor, pero que requiere tiempo y paciencia porque aún está intentando sanar su corazón herido, uno de los tantos efectos secundarios de no ser correspondido, uno de tantos efectos que ella conoce a la perfección.

Ella observa, observa desde un rincón, furtivamente, como el campeón actual de la liga y la líder de gimnasio buscan esconderse detrás de algún recoveco entre aquellas paredes, como intentan evadir las miradas de todos y se apostan sobre alguna esquina lejos del barullo mientras se miran frente a frente buscando ese momento íntimo que el tiempo, el destino o el espacio jamás antes les había regalado, se miran a los ojos y hablan , cerca uno del otro, sus rostros parecen llenos de melancolía y por un instante la sorpresa invade las facciones de la joven pelirroja mientras una sonrisa triste cruza los labios del moreno, y Heather sospecha de que va aquella conversación, pero no se arriesga a hacer conjeturas, porque la visibilidad es escasa y el refugio de ambos , (no, no el físico), parece infranqueable, observa entonces como la mano de Misty acaricia con ternura la mejilla de Ash para luego dedicarse entre ellos una triste mirada que sigue a algo que parece un silencio, no lo sabe, sólo sabe que sus labios se han dejado de mover, la siguiente escena la toma por sorpresa y la sonroja en extremo, y se siente como una voyerista cualquiera violando y mancillando el secreto íntimo de alguien más, la pelirroja eleva su rostro un poco hacia él mientras murmura algo y deposita un casto y corto beso sobre los labios de aquel que se denomina su mejor amigo, luego sus manos se entrelazan por un breve instante antes de que se separen una vez más y ella vuelva a la vida que le toca vivir, mientras él la observa desde aquel rincón, ella prefiere disimular, pretender que jamás vio escena semejante y se dirige hacia la puerta para esperar la salida de Ash, pues está segura que él no se quedará un minuto más en aquel lugar. Cuando lo ve salir apenas unos minutos después de ella, guarda silencio y ambos se dirijen hacia el automóvil de él sin hablarse, en silencio sepulcral y sin encontrar sus miradas.

No dirá nada, no le contará lo que vio, dejará que el ponga en marcha el coche y se alejen de ahí, de todos, de su roto corazón, y después él la llevará a su casa y luego él se irá a su departamento para recoger una vez más los pedazos de un corazón que esta tan deshecho que ya no tiene una forma definida; Pero él se detiene en medio del camino, coloca el freno de mano y se quita el cinturón, ella hace lo mismo y por primera vez en todo el trayecto lo observa atenta, conteniendo el aliento, es entonces cuando sus ojos se encuentran, gris y marrón, uno dentro de otro dentro de otro en imágenes infinitas que se extienden hasta el fondo de su alma. El habla entonces, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo Heather" dice él y la voz se le quiebra. "No podría pensar en nadie más para que este conmigo en este momento…o en cualquier otro" esta vez el dolor se escapa de él y busca refugio en los brazos de ella, quién lo recibe cálidamente mientras acaricia su cabeza cual si fuera un niño pequeño intentando darle la calma que él parece querer buscar.

Sí, solo necesita tener paciencia …sólo…un poco más de paciencia…


End file.
